This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Multi-band antenna assemblies such as, for example, coaxial antenna assemblies, are often used in base station subsystems of wireless communications networks. And, the base station subsystems may be used in communicating with, for example, wireless application devices, such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc. Such use is continuously increasing. Consequently, additional frequency bands are required (at lowered costs) to accommodate the increased use, and antenna assemblies capable of handling the additional different frequency bands are desired.